True Colors
by Akiyhrah
Summary: BBRae After an eventful night, Raven and Beast Boy try to cope with their newfound relationship. Can they work things out? And will Raven be able to accept her new emotions? Please R&R! update! All finished.. TT
1. Heated Arguements

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Raven and Beast Boy would be together by now. -- Also, the story's title is based off the song "True Color" by Cyndi Lauper.**  
**

**True Colors**

It was an average night at the Titan's Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were yet again battling each other in one of their many video games, Starfire was creating another 'masterpiece' in the kitchen, Robin was glued to his monitors, watching for any suspicious activity, and Raven was silently meditating by the window, a vein on her forehead pulsing as she tried to block out the cheers and hollers coming from the dueling boys.

"You're going down metal butt!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he passed Cyborg's car and pulled into the lead.

"I don't think so!" Cyborg replied, edging his car forward, knocking Beast Boy's off track.

Beast Boy's mouth fell open as Cyborg pulled ahead and crossed the finish line.

"BOOYA!" he cheered, hoping up from the couch to do a victory dance.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Beast Boy hollered, gritting his teeth.

"No way man, I won fair and square!" Cyborg replied.

"Dude! You totally cheated!"

"Fine then, let's go again, and I'll PROOVE that there is no way you can beat me!"

Suddenly, a black aura surrounded the Gamestation and ripped it out of the TV. It floated across the room and into the kitchen, and was thrown into a cupboard with a thud. The lock on the cupboard clicked shut, and then the aura disappeared. The four Titans turned to stare at Raven. Without moving, she said,

"Maybe now you'll find something quieter to do."

"Raaaaveeennn! I was gunna kick his butt!" Beast Boy whined, stomping his foot on the ground.

"You wish!" Cyborg said, punching his friend in the arm.

Raven flinched in anger. She stood, and then turned to face the two boys.

"Will you shut up!" Raven demanded in her eerily calm voice.

"Raven, come on now. They were only having fun," Robin interrupted, frowning at her.

Raven sighed in frustration, and then used her power to unlock the cupboard. Beast Boy bounded forward to retrieve it. Raven glared his way, and then stalked off to her room. Beast Boy turned to see the edge of her cloak sweep around the corner. He sighed and returned the Gamestation to its rightful place.

'_Why does she always do this?' _he thought sadly.

"Yo BB, you ok?" Cyborg asked, seeing the hurt look on his friend's face.

"Yea, fine."

"Well, don't let Raven get to you, ok?"

Beast Boy nodded, but the truth was, she already had. Beast Boy had fallen in love with the dark beauty, and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop wanting her. Of course, nobody knew of his feelings for Raven. He knew it was completely hopeless.

Beast Boy faked a yawn then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, I think I'm gunna go to bed. I'm tired," he lied.

"But friend, do you not wish to stay and try my 'mustard cake'?" Starfire asked from behind a pile of dirtied dishes.

"Uh, maybe tomorrow star," Beast Boy replied, with a frightened look at the creation.

The tall girl nodded cheerfully and wished him a good night. Beast Boy turned and headed down the hall towards his room. Just as he turned the corner, he ran right into none other than Raven. They were both caught off guard and stumbled backwards.

"Raven! I thought you were in your room," Beast Boy said cautiously, trying to not make her mad.

"I was. I forgot my book." She replied.

"Oh… well…" Beast Boy stuttered, trying to make conversation.

Raven looked at him warily and said,

"Were you going to say something, or are you just going to stand there stuttering like an idiot?"

Beast Boy glanced at the emotionless expression on her face, and suddenly became angry.

"Why are you like this? Why can't you be nice for once in your life?" he shouted.

Raven stared at him in surprise. She hadn't been expecting such an outburst from Beast Boy, who was usually so passive. And frankly, it was rather frightening to see him that way, especially because he had grown and now stood a few inches taller than her.

"Calm down," Raven said, regaining her composure.

"No! It's not fair how you treat us! We're supposed to be friends, so start acting like one!" Beast Boy said, pushing past her and heading towards his room.

Raven watched him leave the sighed. She returned to the common room to retrieve her book, where she was met with questioning stares. Obviously the other Titans had heard Beast Boy yelling. She ignored their lingering gazes, grabbed her book, and returned to her room. She tossed in on her bookshelf and settled down in the center of her floor, beginning to meditate. She was stressed out, and needed to calm herself.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was pacing around his room muttering to himself.

"Why is she so mean? It's not fair! I don't deserve to be treated this way! She HAS to learn how to be a friend!" he mumbled.

Beast Boy stopped at his mirror and stared at his reflection. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth gritted. He snarled and smashed the mirror with his fist. A sharp pain made him inspect his hand. His hand had been cut on a shard and a small trickle of blood was snaking its way down his wrist. Beast Boy cursed, then wiped the blood off on an old t-shirt that was lying around. He supposed he should bandage his wound, but he was still angry. He wanted Raven to understand how much pain she caused him. He at least needed to talk to her.

He stormed out of his room and down the hallway. He stopped in front of Raven's door and banged on it. When he didn't receive an answer, he banged louder.

"RAVEN! I want to talk!" he shouted through the door.

Again, there was no reply. Beast Boy growled and threw the door open. He stormed inside Raven's room, and slammed the door shut behind him. She looked up from her meditation is surprise.

"What do you think you're doing!" Raven asked furiously.

Beast Boy stared at her angrily as she raised her arms to toss him out of her room with magic. But he wouldn't go so easily. He suddenly transformed into a tiger, charged towards her snarling, and pounced, tackling Raven to the floor. She cried out in shock and pain as her head hit the hard wood of her bedroom floor.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Raven demanded.

Beast Boy snarled at her again, baring his long teeth. Raven's eyes grew wide as she started to panic a little.

Raven tried to push him off her chest, but he was too heavy.

Beast Boy! Don't make me hurt you!" Raven said, as her eyes began to cloud over with her magic.

Beast Boy transformed back into his human form and yelled,

"You already have!"

He grabbed Raven's wrists, and slammed her arms to the ground above her head, causing her to cry out again and loose concentration.

"Are you crazy? Get off me NOW!" Raven demanded desperately.

She caught the wild look in his eyes and felt fear well up inside her. She tried to squirm free, but Beast Boy was sitting on her abdomen and had her pinned.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven demanded.

"Why! Why do you think? I'm sick of the way you treat me! Like I'm nothing! Like you think you're so much better than everyone else! It makes me so angry! And you don't even care! You don't care about anyone!" he screamed at her, his grip tightening around her wrists.

Raven could feel Beast Boy's fingers digging into her flesh as her wrists were held tightly to the floor. She had completely lost her concentration and struggled against Beast Boy helplessly. He put more weight on her arms and gripped her small wrists tighter. She cried out in pain, feeling like her bones were about to snap.

"Beast Boy… you're hurting me!" she gasped.

"GOOD! Now maybe you'll know how I feel!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about? Get off me!"

"No! Not until you understand!"

"But I don't!" Raven growled, trying to struggle free again.

"I want you to understand! I want you to feel the pain I feel every day!"

"What pain? What are you talking about?"

"The pain that you cause me every time I see you… every time I even _think_ of you! You're tearing me up inside!" Beast Boy hollered, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to hold back tears.

"What are you saying Beast Boy?" Raven asked, tears springing to her eyes from the pain in her arms and wrists.

He growled in frustration, and then stared into her eyes.

"I love you Raven! And every insult, every time you push me away, every time you treat me like dirt it breaks my heart!" he snarled at her.

Raven's eyes widened in shock and she could feel her breath catch in her throat.

"What?" she whispered.

"That's right! I said it! I love you! And it's KILLING me!" he hollered, slamming her arms into the ground again.

"Stop…" Raven pleaded, whimpering in pain.

"No! Not until you understand!"

"Please…"

"NO!"

Raven struggled uselessly against Beast Boy, as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She gazed up into his eyes and could see the rage and pain flickering behind them.

"Beast Boy… You're… scaring me," Raven whispered, her eyes pleading with him to let her go.

He froze and saw the fear in her eyes. He suddenly felt all the rage wash out of him, but it was replaced by guilt. He had hurt Raven, and she was frightened of him. He felt sick and ashamed.

"Oh god…" Beast Boy whispered, releasing his grip on Raven's wrists.

"God… Raven… I'm so sorry…"

He stared at her with wide eyes as he moved his hands away from her arms. He closed his eyes and began to cry soundlessly. Raven was unsure of what to do, especially because she was vaguely aware that he was still sitting on her abdomen. His words were floating through her mind and she didn't know how to react. He said he loved her. Beast Boy… loved her, and it was driving him crazy. She felt terrible for being so mean to him over the years. She thought of all the horrible things she'd done and said to him and regretted it all instantly.

She reached up and touched his cheek gently. He opened his eyes and stared at her in shock.

"Calm down Beast Boy," she whispered.

"I… I can't… I'm so sorry Raven… I never meant to…" he said, trailing off.

Raven used her arms to prop herself into somewhat of a sitting position. Then she did something that she rarely ever does. She hugged him. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but Raven held him tightly. Finally, he surrendered and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tighter hug. He sobbed softly on her shoulder and Raven let him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered again.

His warm breath on her neck sent a tingle down Raven's spine, a reaction she wasn't expecting. She pulled back and gazed into his emerald eyes, and she suddenly felt the air rush out of her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Her eyes widened and she forced herself to look away from his handsome face. Beast Boy pulled her close and she buried her face in his chest. Beast Boy's lips were inches from the flesh on her neck. He could almost taste her. He couldn't resist. He had resisted too long. Without warning, Beast Boy began gently kissing Raven's neck. She gasped in surprise, but soon found herself leaning into his lips. She felt hot all over and struggled to breathe. He bit her skin tenderly, causing Raven to half gasp, half sigh, mixing her feelings of surprise and passion. She then became very aware that he was still sitting on her. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing into her abdomen, and it sent shivers of anticipation through her body. This was a reaction she was definitely not expecting, and her eyes widened at her recently found emotions. She kept telling herself to stop Beast Boy, that this was all happening too fast, but every fiber of her being longed for him to keep kissing her. She could feel his fingers pressed into her back as he clung to her desperately, afraid to let her go.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered.

He silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. At first, she was stunned and didn't know how to react. But after a few moments, Raven could feel Beast Boy's fingers graze her side gently, sending electric sparks through her. She gasped for air and when Beast Boy kissed her again, she kissed back passionately. Suddenly, Beast Boy's hand's reached around her waist and undid her belt. She froze, again unsure of what to do. After a moment of hesitation, Raven unclasped her cloak and tossed it aside. She began to fell awkward and shy. She felt strangely exposed without her cloak on. Beat Boy felt her tense, and kissed her again, trying to calm her. He placed his hand firmly on her back, drawing her closer to his body. She began to relax slightly, and leaned into Beat boy's kiss, edging him on. He moaned softly against her lips, causing Raven to pause again. She had never caused so someone so much pleasure before, and she hadn't really done anything to him yet. Beast Boy took this moment's pause to pry off his belt and strip to his underwear. Raven began feeling extremely awkward. Everything was very rapidly becoming reality. She was being swallowed up by her passion and she felt so out of control. It was disorienting.

"Beast Boy…" she began.

He moaned quietly is reply and began kissing her neck again. Raven's breath caught in her throat and she let out a small sigh of pleasure. Growing bold, Raven gently ran her hands down Beast Boy's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He grinned and began to strip Raven of her leotard. She tensed up, but allowed Beast Boy to strip her down to her underwear. She removed her arms from Beast Boy's waist and wrapped them around her body shyly. She had never felt so exposed in her life.

Beast Boy took a moment to take in her body. She was thin and had perfect curves. Her pale skin glimmered softly in the dim moonlight that shone through the window, and contrasted nicely with her dark hair and eyes. He was also surprised to see her wearing a lacy black bra and matching thong. He had never expected Raven to be wearing such sexy lingerie.

Raven caught Beast Boy staring at her and a blush crept across her pale cheeks. He grinned at her and gently ran his fingers along her cheek.

"Don't be shy," Beast Boy whispered.

Raven gazed at him thoughtfully, and then kissed him passionately. Every emotion she was feeling seemed to suddenly burst through in their kiss. Raven couldn't hold it all in any longer. She let go and lost herself in her desire. She wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck and pulled him down on top of her. The cold floor on her bare skin made her shiver as she continued to kiss him. He ran his fingers along the bottom of her bra, and then reached around her to unclasp it. She began to feel hot as Beast Boy tossed her bra aside and peeled off her underwear.

He couldn't hold back anymore. His animal instincts were taking over and he couldn't control his passion. Beast Boy placed his hand underneath Raven and pulled her body up towards his. He pulled off his boxers and ran his free hand down Raven's soft leg. She moaned in longing, pressing her body against his. Suddenly, he paused, and gazed at Raven. He waited for her to hesitate, to tense up and back out, but she merely gazed back at him. He kissed her softly and after a moment, Raven parted her legs and hooked them around Beast Boy's. He kissed her again, and gently thrust into her. She gasped and gripped his hair tightly as a wave of pain and pleasure washed through her. Beast Boy paused and checked to make sure she was ok. She nodded for him to continue. He began moving in and out of her, slowly at first. Raven moaned and arched her body up into his thrusts and he kissed her neck feverishly. It wasn't long before they both could feel their pleasure climaxing. Beast Boy moaned and clutched Raven tightly as he orgasmed. She climaxed soon after, and together they lay on the hard floor, sweating and panting for breath. Beast Boy gently stroked Raven's stomach as they lay in silence. After a few minutes, Raven reached out and pulled her cloak over the two of them. Beast Boy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. They lay on the floor in each other's arms for what seemed like hours before Beast Boy finally thought of something.

"Huh… you know what I just realized?" he said, kissing Raven's shoulder lightly.

"What?" she asked, unable to think of a sarcastic comment.

"Well… your powers… I mean, they didn't blow anything up," he said.

Raven remained silent. She hadn't even thought about her powers. She had been so caught up in the moment she had completely forgotten to worry about loosing control.

"Rae?"

"Mmhm?"

"Why didn't your magic go all… freaky?"

"I… don't know," Raven admitted.

They were both silent for a moment, then Beast Boy said,

"Rae?"

"Yes?" she said, sighing.

"Are you ok?"

She glanced at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

Beast Boy hesitated, and then sighed.

"Never mind. Forget it."

He sat up and began pulling his clothes on. Raven sat up as well, clutching her cloak around her body like a blanket.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh… nothing. I just figured… you know, that I should get outta here before the others come looking for me," he replied.

Raven looked at the clock. It was 1 AM, and the other Titans were surely all in bed by now. She sighed and stood up, gathering her clothes off the floor. She slipped back into her underwear and bra then re-wrapped her cloak around her. By the time she was finished, Beast Boy was fully dressed and standing by the door, watching her. She sighed again and walked over to him. He was gazing at her with a strange expression that was a cross between longing and sadness. Raven tore her gaze away from him and stared at the floor. Beast Boy reached out and stroked her cheek with his finger, and then tilted her head up and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen awkwardly and closed her eyes. Beast Boy turned and opened the door, but he paused in the doorway and turned back to look at her.

"Good night Raven," he whispered.

Before she could reply, he had stepped out of the room and closed the door. She sighed yet again, and then walked over to her bed and flopped down on the soft mattress, pulling the blankets over her. She was exhausted in every way possible, and within minutes she had fallen asleep.

Beast Boy, however, collapsed on his bed, but couldn't will himself to fall asleep. All he could think about was Raven. Was he dreaming? Did it all happen? He lay awake all night replaying the events in his head trying to find some clue that it had all been a dream, but by the time the sun had risen, he couldn't find any proof that his night with Raven hadn't happened. No, it was real all right, and Beast Boy suddenly feared that he had made a huge mistake.

A/N: Ok, so what did you think? XD I'm happy with it, I hope you liked it too! next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Awkward silences

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans.

Starfire sat down beside Robin at the breakfast table and greeted him with a grin.

She looked around at the empty table and her smile turned into a confused frown.

"Where are our friends?" she asked.

Robin shrugged and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. After chewing for a few minutes, he swallowed and said,

"Cyborg is probably working on his car, Beast Boy always sleeps in late, and Raven… well I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her this morning," he finally replied.

"Hmm… it is most unlike Raven to sleep this late… Perhaps she is sick? I shall go see if our friend is well," Starfire said, standing up.

She walked out of the room and down the hallway. When she reached Raven's bedroom, she knocked lightly and called her name.

Raven awoke with a start when she heard her name being called. She glanced at her clock. It was 10 AM. She groaned and climbed out of bed.

"Friend? Are you all right?" Starfire called.

"Yea… I just over slept. I'll be out in a minute," she replied.

Raven was shocked that she had slept so long. She was usually the first one up so she could meditate in peace. She supposed that she wasn't going to get much meditating done this particular morning though. After Raven dressed and brushed her hair, she left her room and headed towards the kitchen. Starfire had re-joined Robin at the table and they both looked up and greeted her as she passed by into the kitchen. Raven boiled water for her tea, then sat down beside Starfire. Robin glanced her way, then said,

"Aren't you going to eat Raven?"

She stared down into her cup of tea and sighed.

"I'm not really hungry," she muttered.

Just then, Cyborg walked into the room, followed by an exhausted looking Beast Boy.

"Morning ya'll!" Cyborg said cheerily.

He walked into the kitchen and began cooking bacon, eggs, sausage, and ham. Beast Boy threw him a disgusted look, and then sat at the table across from Raven. He glanced at her, but she was pointedly staring into her tea, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks. Beast Boy folded his arms on the table sighed.

"Yo BB, what do you want for breakfast?" Cyborg called from the kitchen.

"Uh… nothing… I'm not hungry," Beast Boy replied.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stared at him.

"You feeling ok Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

He nodded and snuck another glance at Raven, who was staring back at him. They both blushed and turned away. Robin noticed this, and frowned.

"Well, just make sure you're feeling better soon, because I've planned a training session for us in two hours," he announced.

Everyone but Starfire groaned. Robin shook his head, and then left the table.

"Be outside in two hours," he called, leaving the room.

Raven took her now cold tea into the kitchen and dumped it down the sink, and then she headed to her room.

When everyone gathered outside later, Robin immediately brought up an obstacle course that he and Cyborg had designed previously. Robin walked over to them carrying a stopwatch.

"Whoever sets the fastest time doesn't have to do dishes for a week! Cyborg, you wanna set the time?" he asked.

Cyborg punched his right hand into his left palm and grinned.

"I'd be happy to!" he replied.

Cyborg readied himself at the starting end of the course and waited for the signal.

"Ready? Three, two, one, GO!" Robin called.

Cyborg took off, firing his laser cannon and dodging the obstacles. He moved quickly through the course and finished easily, pumping his arm in victory.

"Booya baby! No dishes for me!" he exclaimed.

When he reached the other side of the course, Robin glanced at the timer.

"4 minutes, 46 seconds. Not bad. Think you can beat it BB?" he said.

Beast Boy, who was sitting on the ground staring at the dirt thoughtfully, snapped back to reality and trudged over to the course.

"I'm ready…" he muttered.

"Ok… three, two, one, GO!" Robin yelled, starting the timer.

Beast Boy's mind wasn't on the obstacle course, and he got smacked around quite a bit. As soon as he had entered the obstacle course, he was nearly hit by a laser beam. He only just managed to turn into a bird and fly out of the way. By the time he finished the course, Robin was shaking his head in disapproval.

"11 minutes, 26 seconds. I'm not impressed Beast Boy. I know you can do better than that," he said.

Beast Boy re-joined the group and scowled at Robin, who ignored him and called Starfire to go next. She had no problem at all with the course, and finished with 6 minutes and 19 seconds. After Robin congratulating Starfire, Robin called Raven to go next. She walked over to the starting line and stood there uninterestedly, waiting for the signal. When Robin started the timer, Raven began the course, but she couldn't get her mind off of Beast Boy. Why did he leave her last night? Why was he so depressed today? She couldn't figure out what was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel angry and somewhat used.

Raven looked up just in time to see a giant boulder catapulted at her. She managed to block it with her powers, but the force of it sent her flying to the ground. When she finally finished the course, she returned to the other Titans, only to see Robin gazing at her with a disappointed look.

"15 minutes, 12 seconds. Raven, what's gotten into you? This is by far the worst time you've ever gotten," he said.

"Yea! You even did worse than BB!" Cyborg quipped, receiving a glare from Beast Boy.

"I'm just tired… that's all. My concentration is off today," she said.

Robin stared at her questioningly, but he knew better than to question Raven, especially when she was edgy, like she seemed to be now.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn. Raven, can you time me?" Robin asked, changing the subject.

Raven took the stopwatch, rolling her eyes, and waited for Robin to get ready. He gave her a thumbs-up, and she simply flicked her wrist, indicating him to start. Robin took off into the heart of the course and seemed to fly through the obstacles effortlessly. He quickly reached the end, and returned to the group with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well? What's my time?" he asked Raven.

"4 minutes, 5 seconds," she replied dully.

"Looks like I win!" Robin said happily.

Cyborg's eyes widened as he turned on Raven.

"WHAT? There's no way he beat me!" he hollered.

Raven rolled her eyes and handed him the stopwatch. He snatched it from her and peered at it closely. After staring at it for at least five minutes, he turned on Robin.

"YOU designed this course. That's not fair! You shouldn't be allowed to win!" Cyborg whined.

Robin thought for a minute, then said,

"Yea, well you helped build it, so you shouldn't win either. That makes Starfire the winner."

Cyborg's jaw dropped, but Starfire floated into the air happily.

"I do not have to clean the dishes? Glorious!" she exclaimed.

Raven muttered congratulations and headed back up into the tower. Soon after, the other four Titans came up as well. Cyborg was still pouting about his defeat, and Beast Boy wandered off into his room to be alone. Raven, who was sitting in the living room reading, noticed him stalk off. She sighed under her breath and tried to return to her book, but ended up staring at the page blankly. Robin once again took note of her unusual behavior, but decided not to bother her with the details. He didn't want to make Raven angry.

When dinnertime rolled around, Beast Boy finally emerged from his room, though only because he had skipped breakfast AND lunch, and was now starving. Everyone sat down around the table, but everything seemed awkward. Beast Boy was unusually quiet, not even making a fuss when Cyborg piled meat onto his plate. Raven, who was always quiet, seemed to have a disturbing aura around her, and anyone could tell she did not want to be bothered. Cyborg was still sulking about his loss earlier, and shot Robin nasty looks about every five minutes.

Every few minutes, Raven and Beast Boy would catch each other's eye, blush, and swiftly look away, which Robin noticed. He could almost swear he saw tears in Raven's eyes at one point. Starfire seemed to be the only one who didn't notice the awkward silence. They all sat around the table for nearly an hour before anything at all happened. Beast Boy had stolen a glance at Raven, who felt his eyes turn on her and looked up. They held each other's gaze for a few moments, then much to Raven's surprise, she felt tears spring to her eyes. She squeezed them shut, trying to calm her suddenly overactive emotions, but before she could do anything, all the light bulbs and glass dishes in the room were surrounded in a black aura and shattered. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all ducked under the table to avoid the falling glass shards, but Beast Boy sat still in his chair, staring at Raven in shock.

She opened her eyes wide, and then managed to regain control over her powers. She stood and gazed around at her friends, who were peeking up at her from under the table. She looked back to Beast Boy.

"Can I talk to you?" she said, somewhat desperately.

He stared at her for a moment, frightened that she might toss him out a window, then nodded and stood. The other three Titans watched them walk out of the room, actually afraid for Beast Boy's life.

"Should we… like, go help him or something?" Cyborg asked, sitting back on his chair.

"I think we'd better stay out of this…" Robin replied, staring at the shattered glass that littered the floor.

"Yes… I believe that Raven is, how you would say, 'pissed off'?" Starfire added.

The boys nodded and glanced at each other, not sure whether Beast Boy would still be around after Raven was done with him.

XXXX

Raven walked all the way up to the roof, Beast Boy tagging along close behind her. When they got outside, she walked over to the edge and peered down. Beast Boy approached her cautiously, not sure what she was intending to do. After a few minutes of silence, Raven finally spoke.

"What is this Beast Boy?" she whispered.

"Uh… what is what?" he replied, confused.

Raven sighed and turned to him.

"What is this… thing… between us? Why is everything so awkward?"

He shifted his feet and stared over the edge of the tower at the sparkling blue water below.

"Well? Why have you been so quiet? Why did you leave me last night? Why did last night even happen? Why?" Raven asked as she tried hard to hold back tears.

"Raven… I love you…" Beast Boy whispered.

"I know that! That doesn't explain anything! I feel so… used! You barge into my room and attack me, then cry like a girl, then you sleep with me, and leave without any explanation! And THEN you spend the whole day ignoring me and avoiding me! Was this your goal all along?" Raven hollered, her black aura beginning to glow around her.

Beast Boy took a few steps backwards and raised his hands to shield himself.

"No! Raven I swear! You've got it all wrong!" he said, trying to calm her.

Raven used a tendril of her magic to reach out and lift Beast Boy off the ground. She glared at him furiously and said,

"Then what the hell is going on? Why did you leave!"

"I left BECAUSE I love you!" he hollered back at her.

Raven's magic disappeared and he dropped back down on the roof.

"What?"

"I… I feel like I took advantage of you… I love you so much Raven, and I let myself get carried away. I don't know why you went along with everything… but I know you would never love me back… and I'm so… ashamed of myself for letting things go so far last night. I feel so terrible… like I betrayed you somehow. That's why I left. That's why I can't even look at you," Beast Boy said, pressing his thumb and forefinger to the corners of his eyes to try and stop the tears he felt coming.

Raven stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, until he finally looked up and met her eyes. There was something in them that he had never seen before.

"Beast Boy… what makes you think I would never love you?" she finally asked.

He looked up in surprise, and said,

"Well, I always thought that you… uh, hated… me…" he muttered.

"I… why would you think that?"

"I dunno… just… the way you treat me… I guess…"

Raven sighed and took a deep breath.

"Look. I don't hate you… in fact…" she said, trailing off.

Beast Boy stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I've had a lot of time to think since last night… and well… the whole experience… I felt things. Many things. I haven't felt that much in a long time. It's like… everything I had suppressed and locked away over the years suddenly came flooding back into my heart… including one thing I never even knew was there," she said.

"Aaannd… what was that?" Beast Boy asked.

I… I never even knew… until… Beast Boy… I… I think… I think I'm in love with you," Raven said, barely above a whisper.

He stared at her in shock, shaking his head slightly. Did he hear her right? She… loved him?

"You…" he started.

"Yes… although what happened last night was probably… a little drastic… it helped me realize a lot of things I didn't even know I felt. I've been thinking about it all day and sorting it all out and I think… I KNOW that what I'm feeling for you is love…"

Beast Boy gazed at her disbelieving for a few more minutes, then chuckled.

"This isn't like you… opening up so much," he said.

Raven scowled at him then said,

"Yea, well don't get used to it."

Beast Boy grinned then reached out and carefully took her hand. When she didn't pull away, he leaned in closer and kissed her softly. He was surprised to find her kiss him back almost instantly. After a moment, he pulled back and gazed into her eyes. Even though she had calmed herself and appeared to be the regular old Raven, Beast Boy could see a spark behind her eyes, something that hadn't been there before. It seemed to be something special, just for him. He smiled at her, and then led her back towards the door.

"We should go back before the others think you've killed me and go searching for my body…" he joked.

"Raven smirked and led him through the doorway. Just before they entered the living room, they dropped each other's hands as if nothing had happened. It seemed they both knew that their relationship should stay quiet… for the time being at least.

The three remaining Titans were sitting quietly on the couch, watching some random show. Apparently all the glass had been cleaned up and the light bulbs replaced. Raven walked over to the window and began meditating, and Beast Boy flopped onto the couch between Robin and Cyborg.

"Wanna play Monkey Trouble 5?" he asked brightly.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire stared him down, checking for any visible scars or damage. They were thoroughly confused by Beast Boy and Raven's sudden mood swing, but they weren't about to question it.

"Sure… let's play," Cyborg replied.

"I play winner!" Robin said, turning the TV on.

Starfire smiled serenely, happy to have everything back to normal. The boys began their game, and to everyone's amazement, Beast Boy ACTUALLY beat Cyborg. He glanced over at Raven, who gave him an almost un-seeable smirk. He grinned at her, then returned his attention back to the game, determined to beat Robin too.

A/N: well, here's the second chapter at last! Sorry it took so long to update, but I just moved to a new city and started a new semester at University, so I've been super busy lately. I should have the next chapter up soon though, because I'm starting to settle into my routine. XD

And thank you so much to all the people who reviewed the first chapter! I loved reading all the reviews, and it only encouraged me to write faster!


	3. Discovered

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans.

Ok Ok, I know its been forever, but please forgive me! I've been so rediculously busy, and my life is chaos! lol But I FINALLY got the next chapter up! XD Thank you sooooooooooo much for being patient, and thanks to all the commenters, you guys are truely fantastic! Now, back to the story:

Over the next few days, Raven and Beast Boy found it increasingly difficult to keep their newfound relationship a secret from their friends. They kept nearly getting caught in awkward situations; for instance, one day shortly after their talk on the roof, Beast Boy and Raven were kissing passionately in the kitchen after they thought everyone had gone to bed, when suddenly Starfire walked in and nearly spotted them. Beast Boy had turned into a fly rather quickly and Raven flung open the fridge and pretended to be looking for a midnight snack. Thankfully Starfire didn't see Beast Boy, and had only gazed at Raven suspiciously because she never looked around for snacks.

As much as the two of them tried, they just could not keep their hands off each other. When the other Titans weren't looking, they would quickly kiss, or lightly brush their hands together, which caused them both to smile coyly. The other three Titans noticed that Beast Boy and Raven were acting quite strange, especially towards each other, but they figured that their talk on the roof had led to a truce of some sort, which was causing the awkward tension between them. They had been abnormally civil to one another, so the other Titans were sure it was part of some agreement.

One evening after dinner, they were all sitting around the living room watching Cyborg and Robin play video games. Beast Boy had just lost and was sulking in the corner of the couch, Raven was sitting on the other end reading, and Starfire was leaning over the back on the couch watching the game intensely. Robin and Cyborg sat in the middle, but were bouncing around as if their movement would edge on their little fighting characters. Raven was getting quite annoyed.

"If you two don't stop bouncing around like children, I swear I'll break your fingers so you can't play your stupid game," she said menacingly.

The two of them stopped bouncing and glanced at Raven.

"You don't have to be so grumpy, we're just havin' fun," Cyborg grumbled.

"Well it's not 'fun' for the rest of us to be bounced around. I'm trying to read!" Raven snarled.

"She's gotta point, you know," Beast Boy muttered from his corner.

All four Titans glanced at him. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were shocked. Beast Boy NEVER agreed with Raven, especially when she was ruining their childish fun. Raven gave him a small smile of appreciation.

"You feeling ok BB?" Robin asked.

"Yea, fine. I'm just saying… that maybe Raven's right. It IS kind of annoying when you bounce around like that… I'm kinda getting a headache…" he mumbled.

Raven stood and glanced suggestively at Beast Boy.

"I'm going to my room. Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore," she said, giving Beast Boy another half smile.

The other Titans watched her turn and exit the room, then Robin and Cyborg returned to their game. Starfire hopped over the back of the couch to sit by Robin. Beast Boy glanced towards the door, wanting to get up and leave, but he needed a good excuse. It was only 6 PM, so it was too early to say he was heading to bed, and he didn't say he was going out because someone might want to come. Finally he stood up and said, "I'm… going to go take a shower."

The other Titans nodded, their eyes fixed to the TV. Beast Boy left the room as quickly as possible without looking obvious, then headed towards Raven's room. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Yes?" Raven called from inside.

"It's me," Beast Boy replied.

The door slid open and he slipped inside. Raven was sitting on her bed wearing just her leotard, and she had her book open on her lap. When Beast Boy entered the room, she closed the book and laid it on her bedside table. She smiled warmly at him. He kicked off his shoes and strode over to the bed. He threw his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck and pulled him down onto the bed with her. He moaned slightly against her lips, and Raven hastily pulled off his shirt. He slid his hands up her body, and then began to peel off her leotard. Raven ran her fingernails down Beast Boy's spine, and she shuddered, giving a little gasp. Raven smirked at him, and then pulled off his pants. Beast Boy was just about to unclasp Raven's bra when suddenly the Titan's alarm went off, showering the room with red flashing lights. Raven sat up and sighed.

"What timing…" she grumbled, making no move to push Beast Boy off of her.

He grinned, and then kissed her fiercely, pushing her back down onto the bed. He reached for her bra again, but this time as he went for the clasp, there was a frantic knocking on Raven's door. They both bolted out of the bed and started to scramble for their clothes.

"Friend? Our assistance is needed…Have you seen Beast Boy? He is not in the room of bathing…" Starfire said from the hall.

"Shit! What do we do?" Raven whispered, jamming her foot into her leotard.

Beast Boy shrugged just as Starfire knocked again.

"Friend? Are you all right?" she asked.

Raven's foot was stuck in her leotard, and as she tried to yank it up, she lost her balance and fell heavily to the floor. Starfire seemed to think she was injured, for she called to the other Titans to hurry, and banged on the door. Beast Boy hurried over to Raven, still not wearing his shirt, and tried to untangle her from the leotard.

There was another knock at the door, and this time Robin's voice called out from the hall.

"Raven! Are you ok?" he said.

Raven cursed under her breath, and she finally managed to free her foot, but as Beast Boy pulled her up, he tripped over her leg and they fell to the ground again.

"Raven! We're coming in!" Robin called, obviously hearing the crashing and sounding worried.

"NO!" Raven called, but it was too late.

The door burst open, and the three Titans froze in shock. Raven was lying on the floor in her underwear and bra, and Beast Boy was lying on top of her, shirtless. Raven's clothing was lying scattered and tangled beside them, and Beast Boy's shirt was hanging half off her bed.

They both blushed furiously and shot to their feet. Raven snatched her cloak and wrapped it around herself. Nobody said anything, and silence filled the room for what seemed like hours. Finally, Robin cleared his throat.

"Jynx, Gizmo, and Mammoth are causing trouble downtown… we'll discuss this later," he said, rather stiffly.

He turned and walked out of the room. Starfire, looking thoroughly confused, followed him. Cyborg shook his head a few times, as if he were trying to piece his thoughts together, and then followed after the other two Titans. Without a word, Raven and Beast Boy got dressed as fast as they could and met up with the other Titans on their way out of the building.

When they got downtown, they saw that Jynx, Gizmo, and Mammoth had robbed a bank and chaos had erupted. The Titans immediately got to work. Cyborg and Beast Boy attacked Gizmo, while Robin and Starfire took down Mammoth. That left Raven to deal with Jynx. She managed to chase the witch into a nearby office building, and cornered her easily. Raven used her powers to move the water cooler, causing water to pour out all over Jynx. She screamed in fury, and sent waves of her magic towards Raven, who blocked it by moving a nearby desk. In a rage, Jynx fired more magic at Raven, but she was too quick, and vanished into the floor. Jynx stopped her attack and paced the room cautiously.

"Where are you hiding?" she asked softly, peeking around corners and checking over her shoulder.

She paced the room a few more times, then said in a singsong voice, "Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

Jynx stood in the center of the room and crossed her arms angrily. A few moments past, and suddenly, she screamed angrily and sent her magic out in all directions.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Raven re-appeared and used her magic to fling another desk at Jynx. This one hit its mark. Jynx was flung backwards, unconscious. Raven strode over to her to make sure Jynx was out cold, and then she left the building.

Outside, Gizmo and Mammoth had already been taken care of, and the police were taking them into custody. Robin was giving a statement to a reporter, and Cyborg stood nearly the police in case the prisoners tried to escape. Beast Boy was sulking in the shadows, clutching his arm.

Raven informed the police about Jynx, and then headed over to Beast Boy.

"You ok?" she asked, touching his arm lightly.

"Yea… I'll live. It's no big deal," he replied.

"What happened?"

"Aah... Gizmo hurled a mailbox at me and I wasn't… I wasn't paying attention."

Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "You weren't paying attention?"

Beast Boy blushed and scratched the back of his head with his good arm.

"I… was wondering where you had gone… I was looking around for you and he caught me off guard. I managed to duck in time, but my arm got hit. I'm fine though, see?" he said, waving his injured arm through the air with a slight grimace on his face.

Raven sighed and turned away. She watched Robin speaking to the reporters, and Starfire standing loyally beside him.

"I don't want you to worry about me in battle. If you got seriously hurt because you were worried about me… well, I would never forgive myself. It can't happen. I'm already risking too much just BEING with you… I don't want you to get careless in battle because of me," Raven said.

Beast Boy placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'll try to be more careful… but you have to do the same. Quit worrying about me! And I don't just mean in battle. Your powers haven't acted up yet, so who says they ever will?"

Raven turned to him and gave a small smile. Just then, the other three Titans waved them over. They were all going back to the tower.

"Shall we go?" Beast Boy asked, taking Raven's hand.

"Yea…now we get to be yelled at by the 'Boy Wonder'…" Raven replied sarcastically.

XXXX

Back at the tower, the five Titans sat in the living room eating pizza. Nobody had said a word about Beast Boy and Raven, and they were beginning to feel uncomfortable, especially because Robin kept shooting them irritated looks. Finally, Raven snapped.

"What is your problem!" she hissed at Robin, during one of his 'looks'.

"What are you two thinking?" he hissed back.

The room went silent; everyone wanted to hear the answer.

"How did this happen Raven? I thought you were smarter than this. You're endangering yourself, Beast Boy, and who knows who else!" Robin added.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Raven said coolly.

"Yea! Raven and I have been together nearly two weeks now, and NOTHING has happened!" Beast Boy chimed.

"Have you forgotten that your powers are driven by emotion?" Robin said, his voice raising.

"Oh, are they? I never would have known," Raven replied, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Your powers are dangerous! And you're risking everything!" Robin yelled.

"I realize that! Don't you think I know that? I wonder about it every day! I'm afraid that I'll lose control and destroy everything! But so far I haven't, have I? My powers are different when I'm with Beast Boy… I can actually FEEL when I'm with him! Aren't I allowed some happiness too?" Raven screamed at him.

The Titans fell silent yet again. Cyborg looked completely shocked, and Starfire was chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"We love each other," Beast Boy said suddenly.

Raven nodded slightly and took his hand. Starfire's face lit up and she looked as though she longed to give them both a back-breaking hug, but she didn't move, not wanting to make Robin angry with her. Cyborg looked even more shocked, and he fell back against the back of the couch. Robin rested his forehead in his hand and sat thinking for a long while. Finally, he stood.

"I don't know… this is all too much… and so unexpected. We'll discuss it in the morning," he said, and then abruptly left the room.

Starfire leaped up and embraced Raven and Beast Boy.

"I am truly happy you found love in each other!" she said, and then released them and followed after Robin. Cyborg stood and walked half way out of the room, but turned on his way out and froze.

"Goodnight…" he said uneasily, and then left.

"Well… what now?" Beast Boy asked.

"I… think we need a good sleep… and I REALLY need to meditate," Raven replied.

"So… bed then. Ok."

The two of them headed to Raven's room and settled in for the night, both dreading the inevitable awkward conversation that would follow the next day.

A/N: yea it's a little short, but at least its here! XD Hope you liked it!


	4. Resolved

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans.

The next morning dawned quicker than anyone had hoped. Raven hardly slept at all after she was finished meditating. She had lain awake most of the night wondering what arguments lay ahead. Around 8 Raven sighed and sat up, then looked over at Beast Boy who was still unconscious beside her. She rolled her eyes at his sleeping form and then got out of bed. She dressed and made her way to the kitchen, praying she wouldn't run into any of her friends along the way. Luck was on her side it seemed, as she entered the still dark kitchen and made her way to the stove. She put on the kettle and prepared her tea. Just as she finished up, she heard the door slide open. Raven turned and saw a yawning Cyborg enter the kitchen.

He looked at her for a moment, and then said, "Morning… Where's Beast Boy?"

Raven gave him a warning look.

"Dead to the world, as usual," she replied.

"Yea… uh, so…" Cyborg said, attempting conversation.

"Look," Raven started, a vein in her forehead pulsing, "Stop being a moron. Beast Boy and I are no different than usual, so stop acting like everything has changed, okay?"

"Er… sorry… I just, I mean… it's so… unexpected," Cyborg replied.

Just then Beast Boy entered the room, followed closely by a nattering Starfire.

"Friend, tell me, how did you know what love felt like? I am curious," she said.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven with a pleading look. Clearly Starfire had ran into him in the hall and started up the awkward questions. Cyborg nervously edged toward the stove, and promptly busied himself with cooking breakfast. Starfire waited wide-eyed for Beast Boy's answer. Raven shrugged and turned back to her tea. He was on his own.

"Uh, I dunno Star… you just… kinda know…" he replied.

Starfire seemed to ponder his answer for a moment, and then nodded as if she suddenly understood. She headed into the kitchen and began to busy herself with cooking. Beast Boy glanced at Raven, who merely shrugged again. As the four teens sat down to their breakfasts, Robin finally entered the room. He cast a disapproving glace towards Beast Boy and Raven, and then joined his friends at the table.

"There's no point in prolonging the inevitable, so we might as well discuss this… situation now. I think… " he started, but Raven cut him off.

"Robin, I understand your concern, but you must have more faith in me. I know my powers better than anyone, and if I feel them slipping at any time, I will not hesitate to fix the situation. Like I said last night, my powers are… different around Beast Boy, more in control. I don't understand it, but I'm not about to waste what is probably my only chance to be somewhat… normal…"

Robin sighed and said, "I realize that. I thought about it all last night and realized… that I might be…"

"Wrong?" Beast Boy offered.

Robin grimaced at him, and then continued.

"Anyway, as long as you can still keep everything in check, then there is no reason why you can't… be with Beast Boy. But if ANYTHING indicates that you are losing control of your powers, then I will personally make sure that the threat is neutralized, even if it means splitting up the team."

Raven took Beast Boy's hand, not liking the sound of his threats.

"I understand your concern, but I can handle my own powers. You don't need to worry about it." she said.

Robin shrugged, and then leapt into his new training schedule. Beast Boy grinned at Raven; happy things were finally going right.

XXXX

The next few days went by pretty uneventful. But at least the atmosphere in the tower was more comfortable than it had been. Slowly things were getting back to normal, and Beast Boy and Raven even started showing affection around them. Beast Boy was thrilled that he could take Raven's hand and not have dirty glares from Robin, who seemed to be more and more accepting of the new couple.

When cleaning day rolled around, Beast Boy got stuck on laundry duty, and he had spent hours in the laundry room alone. He was just shoving a load into the dryer when the laundry room door opened. He looked up to see Robin in the doorway. He looked somewhat embarrassed, but stood his ground nonetheless.

"Uh… hey Robin, what's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I… I have a question. It's… kind of embarrassing…" Robin replied.

Beast Boy was suddenly afraid. Robin had a ton of pride, and HATED anything that hurt his ego.

"Uh…. Okay…" he said.

Robin sighed and hesitated, but forced himself to speak.

"I was just wondering… how… I mean, what did you do…" he stuttered.

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Robin, I've got loads of laundry left, can you hurry this up?"

"Yea… okay, fine. How… how did you and Raven get together? I mean, how did you let her know… how you felt…" Robin said, rather awkwardly.

Beast Boy stared at him with a raised eyebrow, then laughed.

"This is about Starfire, isn't it?"

Robin's face turned beet-red and he shifted his gaze to the floor.

"You're so predictable sometimes, Robin. Look, if you wanna tell Star how you feel about her, just… well, TELL her. I bet she's been waiting for it," Beast Boy said, shoving clothes into the washer.

Robin thought about what he had said, and then nodded. He thanked Beast Boy and left the room, heading upstairs. He found Starfire in the living room, wearing a bright, floral patterned apron and dusting a potted plant, humming a strange tune to herself. He smiled at her innocence. He found her so adorable when she did things so out of the ordinary.

Starfire turned and saw Robin standing in the doorway and her face lit up.

"Robin! Is there something you need?" she asked, grinning broadly.

He blushed, but smiled at her.

"Actually… yea. I wanted to tell you something," he said.

She walked over and stood by him expectantly.

"Um, well you see…" he started.

Starfire cut him of and said, "I have talked to Beast boy lately about 'love' and how one knows they are in love. Our friend told me that… 'You just know'. Well Robin, I have thought about it carefully, and I know."

Robin blushed again and said, "Know what…?"

"That I love you."

Robin grinned. Finally things were falling into place. He wrapped his arms around Star's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She melted into his embrace and returned the kiss immediately.

"I love you too," Robin whispered against her lips.

XXXX

Later that evening, after all the chores had been finished, Robin suggested they spend some quality time watching movies and eating pizza. Nobody objected. Especially after Starfire had announced that she and Robin had FINALLY gotten together. The other Titans weren't surprised, but they felt the need to celebrate anyway. So Cyborg ordered six large pizzas and they chose a movie. After they had several of slices each, they settled in to watch a movie. Cyborg looked around him wearily. Beast Boy and Raven were cuddling silently on his left, and Robin and Starfire were whispering and cuddling on his right.

"Man! This isn't fair!" he shouted, startling both couples.

When they realized what he was talking about, they al laughed.

"Don't worry Cy, you'll find a girl. Maybe Aqualad is available…" Beast Boy said, smirking at his jest towards his rival.

The others laughed, and Raven had to use her magic to keep Cyborg from pummeling her boyfriend. After they were re-settled, they started the movie, happy that things were finally as they should be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone! Sorry for the loooooooooooooooong wait…. But I kinda lost interest in this story. It really started as the first two chapters anyway... lol but yea. I didn't want to leave my story unfinished, so that's why this chapter is a little rushed. I'M SORRY! .

But the good news is, I have two more TT fics lined up, and these ones are actually planned out, so they will be longer than 4 chapters. XD I also have fics from Harry Potter and FF8, as well as Sequels to my CCS and FF10 fics. WOOHOO! Those are planned out too, so it's all a matter of writing them out…

Anyway! Thanks for reading my fic and keep an eye out for my new stories!

Love Aki


End file.
